barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Having Fun With Arts
Having Fun With Arts & Crafts is the 4th episode from Season 2 of Barney & Friends. Plot Julie would help Barney some arts and crafts when Micheal, Shawn and Tosha return over then Derek was been. Cast *Barney *Derek *Tosha *Shawn *Micheal *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) (debut) *Pierre *Darcy Songs #Barney Theme Song #Singing with Friends of Mine #Everyone is Special #We Like the Shapes #The Rainbow Song #Mix a Color #The Barney Bag #I Can Laugh #Who Took the Cookies #It's Nice Just to Be Me #I Love You Trivia *Derek wears the same clothes from May I Help You?. And a short hair. *Tosha wears the same clothes from Looking Around My Neighborhood!, Once Upon a Dino Tale and Having Tens Of Fun!. And a hair-style. *Shawn wears the same clothes from Brave New Rescues and Falling For Autumn!. And a short hair. *Julie wears the same clothes from Making A Move! (1993 Version), Look at Me, I'm 3! and The Alphabet Zoo. And a long hair. *Micheal wear the same clothes from The Backyard Show. And a short hair. *Darcy wears the same clothes from Bonjour Barney: France. And a pony tail. *Pierre wears the same clothes from Bonjour Barney: France. And a short hair. * When the Barney's say "Whoa! Hi Everybody" the big high jump for comes to life, the sound clip is taken from "Sweet As Honey!". *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Oh, Brother...She's My Sister". * When the Barney's say "Hi!" the sound clip is taken from "A Different Kind of Mystery!". * This episode marks the first appearance of Julie. * During "I Love You", Barney & Kids vocal was taken from "Home Sweet Homes". *This is the only appearances of Darcy and Pierre. *This marks the first appearance of Lights Off (Season 2). *Tosha is the fourth child to leave the classroom. and she turns off the lights. *At the end of the barney doll with arts and crafts. *This group (Julie, Tosha and Shawn) also appeared in Twice Is Nice! and Goes To Hollywood, with Jason, Ashley, and Ailssa. *On June 27, 2012 there's gonna be a credits on barneyallday. The first one is daniel turns off the lights. The second one is barney doll with arts and crafts. The End. *The "Falling for Autumn!" arrangement of "I Love You". With Barney and kids join with us, this is also the first time it's sung in the classroom. *This episode marks the first time Barney's voice is rarely higher-pitched (in some scenes). The voice's first full appearance was in Love To Read With Barney. *The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from "Grandparents Are Grand! (1993)". *The Barney costumes used in this episode was also seen in Falling For Autumn!. *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Love To Read With Barney". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "That's a Home to Me (episode)" and "Look at Me, I'm 3!". Barney I love you Part 83 Transcript *Julie: I can't wait to show my mom and dad. Everything we made! *Barney: I think everybody you did a super-dee-duper arts and crafts. *Kids: Thanks Barney! *Barney: You're welcome. I know another song about (music starts for I Love You) friends. When there friends are very nice to each other. (Barney is hugging Tosha and Barney is hugging Derek). *Barney & Kids: I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (kids is hug friends) I love you, you love me, We're best friends, Like friends should be With a great big hug, And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (music ends) Barney Says Segment music song fast # Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends Category:Barney & Friends First Generation